


The Serpent's Kiss

by ToriTheBird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriTheBird/pseuds/ToriTheBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Basilisk is ordered by master riddle to find and kill as many 'mudbloods' as possible. But what happens when The Basilisk falls in lust with Hermione - one of his targets? Contains graphic scenes of snake love and crack pairings. Not for the squeamish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Handkercheif

**Author's Note:**

> I once uploaded this to fanfiction.net, but it was removed for being too explicit. A Copy of this work also exists on Tumblr, under one of my side blogs (basilisklove).  
> 

The Basilisk was searching through the pipes of Hogwarts, searching for his next kill. Master Riddle had ordered the basilisk to find and kill as many mudbloods as he could. So far, The Basilisk hadn’t succeeded in killing, only petrifying. This time, it would be different. He was sure of it.

Slithering through pipes for hours upon end was tiring. Tired and irritated, he was about to give up for the day. Then, he could smell it. The feint smell of _shit_. The sign of the foul and filthy. A mudblood. Wrinkling his reptilian nose, The Basilisk followed the scent. He was getting closer to the source, ready for the kill. Looking through the cracks in the wall, he saw her straining to get a book down from a high shelf in the transfiguration section of the library.

Her hair was brown and bushy. It was a crazy mess that fell softly to just below her supple tits, which bounced as she walked away from the bookshelf. He watched her firm, small ass as she bent and placed her books on a table. Unusual feelings stirred inside the basilisk. A pit of... _nerves?_   formed in his stomach. His forked tongue slipped from his mouth, wetting his dried lips, all the more the feeling inside him grew almost unbearable. As his breath got heavy, and his stomach contracted more as The Basilisk felt that partway down his body, some of his scales retracted to reveal a hole in his body. Slowly, a 12” cock emerged. It was green, hairless and covered in scales. The scrotum hang low, swollen and throbbing.

The Basilisk hissed softly. _What? How is this possible?_  he thought to himself.  _She's just a filthy mudlblood._

The Basilisk had never felt like this before. All through his life, he had been in control, never letting anything test his patience. But this situation was different. How could she have an impossible amount of control upon him? And a mudblood to boot! The Basilisk ever so desperately wanted to relieve himself of this feeling, but surely it wasn't appropriate? If he knew, Master Riddle would surely castrate the snake. Conflicting ideas swarming around his head, not knowing what he should do, he saw her hitch her skirt up slightly to scratch her thigh. Seeing the upper flesh exposed, even for a few seconds, was a treat that made The Basilisk close his eyes and his stomach flip.

Unable to take the protesting throbs of his penis, The Basilisk flicked the end of his tail up and started caressing his shaft. Starting slowly and carefully, with his breath steady, he stared at the mudblood. As his tail caressed the tip, a little pre-cum escaped. How he wished it was her around his cock; he longed for her mouth to suck him, to taste and swallow his most sensitive organ. Of course, she had no idea that the beast was watching her.  _This is not fair_. Thought The Basilisk.  _How can she read a book and not feel this wanton desire?_

Soft gunts had stared escaping The Basilisk's mouth as he yanked faster and harder. Feeling close to the climax, The Basilisk's eyes started to roll in his head slightly. The release that The Basilisk needed came when he saw her frown at the book and rake her hand through her hair, causing he scent of shit to wash over him. The smell of the mudblood confirmed what he was doing as a lewd, forbidden act. The Basilisk had never felt so alive than to break Master Riddle's rules, sending a wave of pleasure through his scales. The Basilisk fell backwards as a pint of thick black cum oozed from him, and the skin shed from his scaly dick. He lay there a minute, breathing heavy after his first ever wank. 

He leaned back up to look out of the crack in the wall. His muse had disappeared. His heart sank as he stared at the seat where she had sat. Slow tears, filled with sadness and sorrow, trickled down his pallid, scaly face. These tears came from the crevice of his heart, which now beat with some raw emotion. How could he feel so alone when he had only first laid his eye on her 15 minutes previous? Could is be that this was so much more than misguided lust? In that moment, The Basilisk knew that his heart had changed: the world no longer revolved around killing mudbloods or pleasing master Riddle. It revolved round this one girl. Miss Bushy-Hair-Big-Titties.

After what felt like the thousandth tear shed, a group came to sit down where his love had once been. A blond boy picked up a piece of cloth.

"What is it Colin?", asked one of his companions, to which Colin replied,

"I think it’s Granger’s hankie. Reckon she wipes her fanny with it? I hope it’s covered in her pussy juices, I need new wank material”. His companions laughed as they passed the handkerchief round the circle for everybody to smell, even whipping out their dicks in the process.

The basilisk was enraged. How dare they speak of his muse in that way, and how dare they befoul her property?!

They must pay.

In a crime of passion, The Basilisk broke through the wall, roaring and screaming. The gang stood there, shocked, cocks in hand. They didn’t have time to run. They didn’t have time to hide. The basilisk stared each one of them in the eye.

Taking the handkerchief in his mouth, he slithered away, leaving four dead bodies in his wake.     


	2. Master Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Riddle is aware that the Basilisk is distracted.

Every night since the first encounter, she consumed his thoughts, his dreams, his entire being. Only but a week after falling desperately, The Basilisk awoke, his own cum covering his scales. Groaning to himself, The Basilisk cursed,

_Another dream?_

Behind his eyelids, he envisioned her scantily clad, bending over, exposing her tight arse to him. Her little hole begging to be ripped open by his impressive member. Oh, how he longed for his dreams to become a reality; how he needed his precious muse. But The Basilisk knew his dreams must forever stay that: dreams. Shuddering violently at the thought of his master discovering his secret, The Basilisk frowned in his resolve,

_As long as I keep this secret to myself, I will be able to love from afar._

No sooner were the thoughts formed in his mind, the sound of stones grinding echoed through the chamber,

_Fuck._

There was no mistaking that sound; it was the chamber being opened. Looking down at the evidence of his wet dream, The Basilisk felt his heart almost stop. Panicking, unsure of what to do and how to hide his activity, The Basilisk desperately tried to lick his come from his emerald body. The aroma of tar, salt and liquorice filled his mouth, making The Basilisk gag. Unable to swallow his own seed, The Basilisk left his own cum dripping from his mouth. Groaning in defeat, The Basilisk looked toward his oncoming master, preparing himself for punishment.

Master Riddle was a master at hiding his emotions. With a blank face he cast his eye over his pet snake. The Basilisk wished that Master Riddle would look obviously angry; the empty stare was unnerving. It was as if time had stopped; The Basilisk willed his master to speak. However as soon as Master Riddle opened his mouth, The Basilisk regretted this wish. His Master’s voice was as void as his expression, though far more terrifying,

“What have you done? Why did you make this mess?”

Master Riddle took his left hand and trailed his fingers across the Basilisk’s scales. Black spunk threatened to drip from Master Riddle’s fingers as he pulled them away, but before the droplet could fully form, Master Riddle put his entire hand in his mouth. His eyes narrowed, showing the first sign of emotion: fury.

“You have been distracted by something. Distractions are not needed. Your only purpose is to find and kill mudbloods. I’m doing his to make sure distractions do not happen again. Wingardium Leviosa!”

The Basilisk’s cock rose, hard and erect, bursting through his scales which could not retract fast enough against the spell. Pain shot through The Basilisk's body, but so did fear.

_What was happening? It's only supposed to go hard for Miss Bushy-Hair-Big-Titties! Stop, Master Riddle, stop! This cock isn’t for you, it’s for my muse!_

His fear, panic, and horror consuming him, The Basilisk’s natural instincts kicked in. He stared Master Riddle in the eye.

“You really think that your stare will defeat the heir of Salazar Slytherin? The wizard king of all snakes? Your venom cum didn’t even burn my throat! I am invincible against you. I am your master. I own you and can do as I please with you”

Master riddle flicked his wand at The Basilisk, who dropped to the floor, paralysed. Climbing on top of the basilisk, Master Riddle placed his mouth as the tip of The Basilisk’s impressive member. Master Riddle's saliva dribble onto the helmet before kissing down the length to the balls. A tear fell down the Basilisk’s face. His master was punishing him for what he did, but did he deserve it? All he did was fall in love. Master riddle placed his teeth at the base of a scale and ripped it from the snake’s dick. Internally, the Basilisk roared with pain, but the curse placed on him ensured that he couldn’t move. Time passed slowly as Master Riddle ripped more scales from The Basilisk’s cock. The Basilisk could hear the tearing, could feel the blood trickle between his remaining scales, before they too were removed by Master Riddle’s teeth.

When The Basilisk’s cock was bare of scaled, Master riddle rose, his face covered in cum and blood. Patting down his clothes, Master Riddle then raised his wand once more,

“This is for your own good. Diffindo!”

The Basilisk had never felt pain like this before. Not even the time Master Riddle forced The Basilisk into his arse could compare. The near suffocation now felt comparatively desirable. Rolling around on the floor, the bdinging curse broken, The Basilisk felt no solace to the pain. It took all The Basilisk’s strength to calm himself enough to stop and look at his cock. The sight made the pain worse. It was intolerable. The Basilisk vomited, hissed, and passed out.

Master Riddle had circumcised The Basilisk.


End file.
